All Because Of A Phone Call
by jory014
Summary: It was like any ordinary day for Takeru Takaishi until he received a simple yet adrenaline stimulator phone call that caused one heck of day, that determined his destiny.


:D my first one shot...

please do read, enjoy and review :p

* * *

**All Because of A Phone Call**

_love..._

_it is something..._

_that can make us do extraordinary things..._

_that we ourselves don't expect doing..._

_even if it can make you do foolish things.  
_

**

* * *

**

It was like any usual day. Hanging around the house and doing nothing. Along with my partner Patamon. And little did I know that I was to face one heck of a day. Sitting idly in front of the T.V. set, I heard the sound of my phone ringing. And to see that the most important person of my life is calling me right now. _I wonder why she called. _Of course, I didn't made her wait, I answered right away excitedly.

"Hello? Sup?" I greeted with a casual tone, then I just heard sobs from the other side, definitely making me worry. "Hikari, is there something wrong? What's happened?!" My voice not calm anymore.

"Please..." she sobbed. "Help me, Takeru..."

"HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted over the phone then...

_toot toot toot_

I dropped it, my azure eyes, definitely wide. I tried calling her numerous times and yet, it was busy... I Can't contact her!

"Takeru? What just happened?" Patamon asked somewhat anxious to my sudden change of mood. But, the question really didn't sink in as I took the nearest pants whatever my hand could grab and my trademark fisherman's hat and ran away from the house, without even thinking...nor looking back. I just ran! Very Anxious, very worried and now all my mind can think about is...

_Hikari where are you..._

_Please, don't end up dead..._

_I love you... _

_I went to spend eternity with you..._

Yes, I definitely don't want her to leave without even knowing my feelings, I ran and looked everywhere, with Patamon on my tail.

"TAKERU! WAIT UP!!" he tried calling me but I just ignored him. As he tackled me to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted at me, my mind is definitely driving me crazy right now...

"HI-HI-HIKARI!!" was all I can muster, I was totally not calm, my mind can't think...then Patamon just slammed his head on mine.

"BREATHE!" he ordered then I obeyed. "now what can I do to help?"

"Hikari, called..." I tried standing up dusting, my clothes. "there's no time, she might be in danger... she might be kidnapped or something... raped or worst DEAD!!" I screamed on his face, still worried as I held my partner's body and shaking him almost endlessly, making him dizzy.

"Ta-ta-take-ru...-s-stop -sha-sha-king m-me!" then I put him down, as he tried to regain balance and composure.

"Ok, be still be cool... now... why not try contacting the rest and ask where she is?" Then without hesitation I quickly texted all of the digidestined.

_everyone..._

_Hikari is in danger_

_please help look for her..._

_-TK_

_

* * *

_still with everyone's help I can't even regain my cool, as my mind traveled elsewhere to my thoughts of her, being tortured and everything. My body sweating very hard...

As the search went on...

the day was finally reaching twilight, we looked everywhere, the digital world or the whole odaiba! But, I was definitely surprised to see them, laughing as they walked towards me. _Have they flipped? Or they don't care_...here I am my mind going nuts and they're all laughing...

"Tk... you should go to, the park.... you might see something interesting..." Yolei stated, trying to stifle her laughters. Brows arched.

"Huh? How can I go to the park? I DON'T CARE WHATEVER THAT IS! WE NEED TO FIND HIKARI!!!" then Davis, Ken and even cody just grabbed my as they dragged me to the nearby park.

To my dismay, my knees, weakened, my mouth agape at the sight I'm seeing right now. I can't definitely move. It's like I was electrocuted right then and there. As the guys patted my back.

"You're funny, man really you are... you're such a worry wart.." Davis snickered.

"I-I..." was all I can say as I saw...HER... crying herself out due to laughter, as she played carelessly on the mud along with her digimon and some kids. Then I walked to her, my body feeling weak.

"Oh, Tk!" as she sniffed, wiping her eyes. Then I just enveloped her, not caring even if she's dirty, tightly in my arms. "Tk? What's up with you?" what a question...

"You definitely made me worried there... I thought something happened you know!" letting go, clasping her shoulders as I looked through her crimson orbs. "PLEASE, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I love you, Hikari...and it drives me nuts to find out that you're in danger..." her eyes wide, and I just felt stupid... great... Tk, really you're so smart...

"I'm really sorry...and really you do love me?" she asked, what's the use of lying...

"Yes..." was all I can say.

"I love you, too Tk..." as she gave me a peck on the lips, definitely making me blush. Then her face turned sour.

"What's wrong ?" I asked now definitely happy.

"Really, Takeru you reek! ugh..did you even bother taking a bath?" she laughed. Then I playfully punched her.

"Duh, the moment you called me, I went running like crazy looking for you, you know!"

And that's how we became lovers, it was definitely an unforgettable experience, that somehow made me realize how much I love the girl, right now I'm carrying in my arms, clad in a white beautiful gown, like a beautiful angel.

Love can't be anymore sweeter, that grew from a certain phone call that made my day like a living hell...

* * *

How was that?XD I do hope that you guys enjoy!! :p

Please do read my other stories :D

**Dark Reveries**

**The Light Through Dark Oblivion**

**Love's Solace**

and if you're a GA fan I also have tons of stories which is too many to mention XD

TC love you lots :P


End file.
